The invention relates to a surgical laparoscopic apparatus, and in particular to a multi-functional treatment apparatus formed as a piece of hand-held equipment.
Multi-functional treatment apparatuses of this kind are known for example from DE-OS 42 42 143. They have at least two channels in the axial direction, one for a removable operating tool and one acting as a dual function flushing/suction channel. A tube for the receipt of radio frequency supply leads can for example be inserted into the tool guide channel and for example carry two pliers-like coagulation electrodes at its distal end which can be brought together. The flushing/suction channel can be connected via the flushing liquid supply connector or suction connector to a flushing liquid supply or to a suction pump respectively so that selectively either flushing liquid can be fed through the channel or liquid from a wound site sucked out through the channel.
The protector tube of apparatuses of this kind should have a cross-section which is as small as possible in order to be able to reach an operation site unhindered, for example through a trocar. However, on the other hand, the guide channel must have a certain minimum cross-section in view of the pre-specified cross-section of the rod-shaped instrument. Thus in general there is little space remaining in the protector tube and handgrip for the flushing/suction channel so that it has a comparatively small cross-section.
The amount of flushing liquid which can be supplied, or the amount of secretions from the operation site which can be sucked away through this channel are limited. It has proved to be particularly disadvantageous that blockages can easily occur with particulate material sucked out from the operation site as a result of the small cross-section of the channel in the protector tube.